


Inside The Hands Of Time

by swanqueenwhispers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenwhispers/pseuds/swanqueenwhispers
Summary: An SQ One Shot - "So you .. you've been having an affair with Regina and now she is marrying Robin.  Well, how did you think all of this was going to go, Emma?"





	Inside The Hands Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> An SQ story in which, I took the privilege of playing around with canon ...

~sqsqsqsq~

"So, you .. you've been having an affair with Regina and now she's getting married to Robin. Well, how did you think all of this was going to go, Emma?"

Emma shies away from her mother's sharp gaze and even more demanding question. Because, well, how did she think it was going to go? Happily ever after? Pfft .. yeah, right. And yet .. maybe she did think that was in the cards for her and Regina.

"I mean .. how did this even start?"

Emma blushes but turns her head so her mother can't see her flushed skin. Because she won't be telling her mother that story any time soon as the specific memory floods her mind.

Six years ago -

"Because sister, you have no idea what I'm capable of.. " She turns and begins to walk away with a smirk plastered on her face and a strong gait in her step as she snaps, "Your move .. " over a shoulder. It doesn't take long before she feels herself being spun around and then Regina is pouncing on her like they are two jungle cats playing in a field of high grass. She is kissing her now, soft lips pressed up against her own and Emma feels herself melt like ice. It's a kiss fueled by aggression, as teeth graze her lips and then the kiss begins to lighten and Emma knows Regina has lost focus on whatever power play this was supposed to be about in the first place. It's the last coherent thought she has, as any looming thoughts get buried under a roaring avalanche inside her mind. Her brain has short circuited and all she feels is Regina. An intoxicating woman, who has taken up all of her senses in one swift motion.

And then .. Regina's fingers slip between her legs. And Emma's face flushes, she feels the heat rise to her cheeks because she is wet. And now Regina knows it as well. Not only knows it but is feeling the silky evidence as a fingertip runs up along her slit. A smirk tickles the inside of her neck before one word gets asked by her ear, "Yes?"

Emma can't even speak, she just nods her head and that smirk is back against her cheek now. Teasing her, as brown eyes flash even darker. Her back is scraping up against a tree, the bark scratching into her tank top and a thought peeks through inside her brain. A sudden image of Regina leaving marks up and down her back as she makes the woman come. Regina enters her, two fingers all at once and Emma whimpers. She hears herself whine in pleasure and she doesn't know what is more embarrassing, making that sound or being so wet in the first place. Or the fact that her jeans are hanging down around her ankles and she has no idea how that even happened.

Regina chuckles, a low sexy sound that vibrates against her neck as teeth bite down hard. And all Emma can do is whimper again.

God damn it.

The pad of Regina's thumb strokes her clit as fingers curl up inside her and Emma sees stars burst behind her shut eyes. She's about to come, one more second and she'd be tipped over that precipice but before that can happen, Regina pulls her fingers away. She wipes them clean against Emma's shirt before she grips her chin. "Now, you know exactly what I am capable of Miss Swan .. I trust you will not forget it." A grin finds Emma. A grin that set's Regina's eyes on fire and makes Emma's light up in return and then Emma is let go of and Regina is walking away.

Present time -

Emma visibly shakes her head as if that will help her clear the memory. It doesn't. And she feels herself hold back some tears as she thinks, Regina was always walking away. Their entire relationship is made of up Regina leaving her, whether it was in the early dawn hours .. or under a star twinkling sky. Or under the harsh light of day. It didn't matter. Time was never their friend. Time was never on their side.

"Emma .. how long has this been going on?" She doesn't know where her daughter just went but she knows it was somewhere that had Regina's fingerprints all over it. And Snow feels her heart ache for her daughter. She wants to throttle Regina and a sense of betrayal washes over her because she had considered Regina a friend .. a confidant. She had considered Regina .. family.

"Pretty much on and off since .. "

Snow leans forward, pressing her palms along the kitchen counter inside the loft as she waits. A few seconds turn into two minutes and finally Emma mutters, " ..the beginning."

"The beginning of what .. you being the dark one?" Because really, that might explain it a little bit, Snow thinks. Emma was dark and not quite herself but then maybe that's why Emma became dark. Why she so willingly absorbed all of that darkness and saved Regina in the first place. Maybe it wasn't her savior complex just shining through.

"Uh, no. On and off since I .. came to Storybrooke." Emma mumbles.

"I'm sorry, what?!"

"I don't need a lecture, okay, or any judging looks. I just .. "

Snow laughs and shakes her head, bringing a cup of tea to her lips before murmuring, "Well, that sure explains a lot."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Snow rolls her eyes and sighs before placing the mug back down. "Why you got so bent out of shape when you found Graham sneaking out of her window. And the looks, Emma .. all those god damn looks between the two of you. Charming and I never could understand it. Especially in Neverland but well, now I sure do. It all makes sense."

"Nothing makes sense in this, Mom. Trust me on that."

Snow tilts her head and studies Emma. "Does she love you, like you love her?"

Yes. That one word hammers inside her mind like pelting rain.

"No. And that's why, it's finally over. I just .. "

"Don't want to be alone right now?"

Emma nods and Snow comes around the counter and pulls her in for a hug.

~sqsqsqsq~

The day of Regina's wedding, Emma gets shit faced. Two sheets to the wind .. gone. She sits in her living room and tries to forget how her and Regina christened nearly every stitch of this two story house. In one way or another. For awhile, she thinks about just burning the house to the ground until that option gradually dwindles away as she takes another swig of liquor. And then she hears the all too familiar sound of heels clicking themselves into the room.

Emma's neck whips to the noise and her head immediately throbs from the motion as brown eyes stare into her own. She can't help but glance down, feeling a spark of hope burrow its way into her chest until she sees the new flash of diamond sparkle amid the firelights glow and she scoffs. She can't help herself. She's too drunk to reign herself in at this point.

"Never pegged you to be the type to rub salt in the wound, Regina .. guess it's a side of your evil queen coming out to play, huh?" She laughs and is quite proud of herself for not slurring her speech.

"I .. was worried, Emma."

"Rii-ght." Emma singsongs as she raises up the bottle of vodka. "Congratulations by the way. Love conquers all." Regina winces at the tagline, knowing where it comes from; having watched the Disney movie of Robin Hood countless times with Henry when he was a child. She hesitates for a second but moves herself forward and rounds the couch, sitting herself down next to the drunk woman. She's still as regal as ever even when she knows she has officially entered the lions den as she crosses her legs and peers at Emma Swan.

"At least you had the decency to change out of your wedding dress but you can just go away, Regina. Take your shiny new ring and find the front door. I am fine as wine.. smooth as glass." Emma laughs and slams the bottle of liquor down onto the table for emphasis. She fully takes in Regina and laughs some more before asking, "Where does he think you are exactly? It's your wedding night for Christ sake."

"He thinks I'm with Henry .. who isn't feeling well at the moment."

"Using the kid? That's low even for you." Emma hums and Regina narrows her eyes.

"Well, your mother had a few choice words for me at the reception, Emma. It kind of dampened the mood and made me worry about you and your idiot self. I was concerned about you drinking yourself to death."

"Always a flare for the dramatics." Emma hiccups and leans back into the couch, staring at Regina now with blurred eyes.

"He .. he's my destiny, Emma .. my soul mate. I can't turn my back on that."

"No, I suppose not. Just sucks knowing you can turn your back on me, Regina. Hard pill to swallow, but I'll manage to get it down eventually." She waves toward the doorway, signaling it's time for Regina to go but she doesn't move. She stays sitting, turning her head to watch the flames glow and spark inside the hearth. The living room is warm and smells like cinnamon. Smells like Emma. Smells like magic. And she wishes her fate could be different. She yearns for a life with Emma Swan. Guilt immediately racks her soul, her heart as Robins face flashes before her, his smile beaming at her as he slips a wedding ring onto her finger. She feels like a monster. She feels like her old self. Heartless and cruel and only concerned about her own happiness as she turns toward Emma and whispers, "We don't have to end, Emma."

Emma's motor skills might be hindered but her hearing works just fine and her eyes widen as she takes in Regina's proposal. And for a moment she wants to throw up, not because of the alcohol but because for a moment .. her brain and heart is screaming yes. Regina is right, they don't have to be over. It can continue. And then her logic and pride take over as they rightfully should.

"Yeah, that's one for the fairytale books. Emma Swan - Princess, Savior, and the Queens glorified mistress. What every little girl should dream of being." Regina winces for the second time that night as she wraps her coat tighter around herself despite the warmth that is radiating the room.

"Emma - "

"Don't. Just don't speak." She is tired. Her eyes are heavy and she just wants to sleep. She just wants to curl up and forget Regina's hushed words. Forget she is married now, tied to another in heart, body and soul until death do them part. Yes, Emma Swan just wants to close her eyes and shut out the rest of the world. Her head finds itself resting in Regina's lap. Her mind and body are numb and she just doesn't care that using Regina's lap as a pillow is probably as pathetic as one can get in this fucked up situation. She is asleep, knocked unconscious as soon as her eyelids shut anyway.

Regina spends the rest of her wedding night, listening to Emma's deep breathing and running her fingers through soft blonde curls as she watches the fire dim.

Emma wakes up and she is alone. But she knows she hasn't been for long as the smell of Regina's sweet perfume still lingers and a fresh batch of logs are crackling inside the fireplace. She rearranges the throw pillow Regina had put under her head and curls herself up under the blanket as she begins to cry. She finally falls back asleep as tears dry along her face.

~sqsqsqsq~

"So, you want me to lie, Mom?" Henrys eyes widen in shock and he doesn't understand what his mother is asking, not really. It's just not like her. At all.

"Not lie, just omit the truth."

"Uh, pretty sure that's the same thing." He smirks at her and crosses his arms over his chest. "So, where were you last night? If I'm gonna be 'omitting the truth' for you, I think I have a right to know, yes?"

"No." Regina ruffles his hair and goes to walk by him but Henry's words stop her from fully leaving the room.

"If I can guess where you were, will you tell me then?"

"Fine." Because really, Henry would never be able to, so she has nothing to worry about as she turns around and faces her son with a bit of a smirk hidden inside her eyes.

He smirks back at her and says one word in utter confidence. "Emma's."

And Regina's face gives her away before her mouth even can. Her brown eyes widen and she takes a step back before clutching the front of her stomach. "Henry .. how .. " She can only shake her head at him as his smirk grows to an all knowing grin. She narrows her eyes at him before snapping, "You are too intuitive for your own good, do you know that?"

"Yeah, no kidding, you've been telling me this since I was ten." He laughs before his face turns serious. "Why did you marry Robin? You love Emma right? I mean, I had my suspicions but nothing solid to the assumptions until right now. But still .. I just .. I mean you spent your wedding night with Ma .. that is .. "

"Nothing happened, Henry. If that is what you are implying."

"But things have happened, right?" He shrugs and Regina knows it's not really a question. He already has concluded the answer as Regina finds herself remembering a time she has shared with Emma.

Three years ago -

"You think I'm mad because you didn't listen to me? I'm mad because .. look at all this potential inside of you and you've been wasting it."

Emma looks at her .. the kind of look that has a way of shining light straight into her soul as she tugs the blonde off the planks of wood and back onto solid ground. She cups her face and pulls Emma close. So close that their noses are touching as they each share the same breath. Emma initiates the kiss, glossing her lips over hers and Regina hears herself hum as the vibration swells between them. Emma kisses her for awhile. Slow, languid kisses that fuel her heart as it beats faster inside her chest.

And then she is swirling them inside the purple haze of her magic. Willing them both to her bedroom and more importantly .. the bed. She finds herself being rolled over, as Emma's body lays atop her own and she immediately raises her knees, so they rest along Emma's waist. She needs her close. So close as the fire between them burns hot and bright. Emma's magic sparks against her own and it takes their passion to another plane. It feels like they are flying and falling all at the same time. It's as powerful as a winter storm but warm like summer rain. Gentle as a spring breeze and vibrant as all those beautiful fall leaves. Yes, being with Emma feels like touching all four seasons at once.

Present time -

Emma avoids her. Emma has made it a point to not even glance around a room she might happen to be in. Usually, this occurs at Granny's Diner. She has watched Emma enter the establishment and have complete tunnel vision to all her surroundings. She has watched her make a hasty walk to the counter and quickly sit to place her order. Staring ahead, sometimes making small talk with Granny in the process until her food is up and then Emma is gone. As quick as she has come in, she leaves, with not so much as a look in Regina's direction. She has seen the back of Emma's head more in the last few months then she has in the last six years. It grips and squeezes her heart. Every time.

And then one day, Emma is in the diner first, sitting in a booth when Regina walks in and their eyes catch briefly before Emma quickly looks back to who she has been talking to.

Lily.

Regina makes it a point to walk by as she hears the brunette laugh, a little too loudly if you ask her, before Regina sees a hand reach out as fingertips gently brush along the back of Emma's hand. Regina's insides simmer and she knows she has no right to feel this way. To claim Emma in any way, shape or form but that doesn't stop her from doing it. Oh no, it doesn't. She grips Emma's arm and pulls her up to her feet with a certain amount of gusto and strength she didn't think she possessed anymore. Not since her Evil Queen reign.

But here she is, grabbing Emma and pushing her toward the back of the diner until both women tumble out the back door and down the steps into the alleyway.

Emma tries to say something that sounds an awful lot like, "What the hell, Regina?" but the sentence is cut off by Regina's mouth taking Emma's in a searing kiss. The kind of kiss that usually only takes place in some grand romantic movie. It's also the first time Emma Swan has ever pushed her away. She stumbles back and Emma leans against the cement wall, wiping smeared lipstick off her lips as her eyes stay rooted toward the ground. Even now, Emma is trying her best to not look at her.

"What is wrong with you?" Emma asks as she snaps her eyes up.

And finally .. finally she is looking at her. Regina avoids the question and asks her own instead. "So, you're dating Lily now? Getting over us by getting under her, Swan? How mature of you."

"Says the married woman." Emma pushes herself off of the wall and takes a step forward. "Lily is just a friend. Not that I owe you a god damn thing, least of all an explanation concerning my love life, Regina. And besides, you of all people know, I like to top." She goes to walk away but Regina spins her around, making Emma face her once more.

"I've had you plenty of times, writhing underneath me." Dark eyes bare into her own and Emma has to look away from the all too familiar gaze. Emma knows Regina is just trying to goad her. To rile her up and instigate something but she tries her best not to take the bait. She glares back at Regina and shrugs the grip Regina has on her arm away. "She likes you. She doesn't just want to be your friend."

Emma chuckles because really, this conversation is absurd. This whole mess with Regina is just downright ridiculous. "Fine, I'll bite. How do you know she likes me?"

Regina glances away and after a minute her eyes finally find Emma's again. "Because a person just knows when someone else is interested in their girl."

Emma takes in a breath, a much needed breath as her eyes stare into Regina's. She wants to kiss her. She wants to kiss her and let Regina wrap them up in magic. Swirling them away. Instead, she lets logic rule over her heart's desire. And with a new found clarity, Emma Swan finally has the courage to do what she should have done the night Regina chose Robin over her. And if she's being honest with herself, way before then even. She looks around at what she can see of the town, what glimpses exist behind Regina .. before she takes another deep breath and finally brings to life the mantra that has been eating away at her for months now.

"I stopped being your girl the moment you officially became Robin's. The moment when you stood in front of friends and family .. my parents .. Henry .. " Emma's voice wavers but then she straightens herself up and remembers to stand her ground. She has to get through this, even if it kills her. Which it probably will.

"And you declared your love for him. Not me. Him. You don't get to have your cake and eat it too, your Majesty. Not anymore." Emma had grabbed Regina's hand, holding up the ring as evidence at some point during her speech and now, she drops it. And Regina feels her body run cold as Emma's next words rake through her. "I'm leaving town. I can't stay here because .. because loving you, Regina .. it just .. it just hurts too damn much."

Regina hears herself gasp, a short intake of breath curling up inside her lungs as she takes a step back and watches Emma walk away. Because it's the first time Emma has ever said she loved her. Out loud that is. Emma showed her in many other ways throughout the last six years. Emma showed her in more ways than most people get inside a lifetime. It's also the first time, Emma has ever walked away from her. Truly walked away. Tears begin to fall. Slow, wet drops kiss her face and she has to brace herself against the wall. The same wall that Emma had been pressed up against. It's still warm underneath her fingertips. Emma's heat radiating through her but it doesn't calm her. It creates a chaos that stirs her up inside. A restlessness. The feeling is familiar and she feels her heartbeat burn up inside her chest as she remembers the last time she had felt these exact emotions. When she had held Daniel in her arms, his lifeless body, as her mother spoke down to her and those last rays of warmth from him seeped into her.

~sqsqsqsq~

"Robin .. we need to - "

"Talk? Yes, I know, Regina."

She can only stare at the man as he continues to grab clothes from the dryer; transferring them into a laundry basket. When he's done, she follows him out of the laundry room and up the stairs. He dumps the clothes onto their bed; grabbing a towel as he begins to fold it while his clear blue eyes find hers. "I heard Emma was leaving town." His eyes hold what he can't say out loud and Regina wonders how long has he known.

"Did .. did Emma say something to you - "

"She never had to. A fellow just knows when someone is interested in their lady, Regina." He manages to smile at her but it doesn't reach his eyes and Regina feels her heart crack for the thousandth time. "I just .. I thought her feelings were unrequited by you. But I know now .. I was wrong."

"Robin .. I .. I'm sorry. You didn't deserve - "

"But maybe I did." He shrugs and grabs another towel. He watches as Regina's questioning eyes bare into his own and he just shrugs again.

"Lord knows I didn't handle the Marian situation any better. I hurt you, I hurt .. well, technically I hurt Zelena but I thought it was my wife that whole time. What I did was pretty deplorable, Regina."

"No, Robin .. what I have been doing .. what I did was - "

"It really wasn't." He grabs a shirt and Regina steps forward and pulls the garment away from him, throwing it back into the basket.

"You can yell at me, Robin. Throw something for Christ sake! Be mad! I deserve it! I certainly don't deserve you defending me and my actions. My god damn honor! I don't have any honor in this. I just .. " She is crying now and Robin steps forward and pulls her into a hug.

"You deserve to be happy, Regina. Truly happy. And lets face it, these last few months, it was like .. we were just glorified roommates. We .. it's really not what a marriage should be."

She cries harder and burrows her face into his chest because she does love him. He is her best friend. Her confidant. She's just not in love with him. Her heart isn't his and she wishes it could be. For his sake.

"We were over a long time ago, Regina. We just .. our shot was meant for another time. Another realm even. Not this one. Never this one."

"Oh, Robin." She is still crying, hiding her face. She feels ashamed. She feels so many things course through her heart and soul in this very moment. As time ticks away the seconds. His words echo all around her and he is right. He is always so damn level headed and she wishes when it had come to all of this she could have been too. For his sake, for her sake. But most importantly, for Emma's sake.

"I really messed things up here. Worse than even casting that damn curse to begin with." He hands her a tissue and she gives him a watery smile in gratitude before he grabs her hand and sits down next to her on the bed. "I was trying to .. make everyone happy. Tinkerbell told me once that it was very selfish of me not to have gone into that Tavern that night. That I had not only ruined my chance at happiness but yours as well and that's always been in my mind. My heart. This whole time .. this whole struggle has been centered around trying to -"

"Juggle it all."

She looks at him, her eyes wide and shimmering as he wipes a fallen tear away. "Yes." She whispers. "And apparently, I suck at juggling."

He laughs. A genuine laugh and she loves him for it. She loves him for being such a kind, strong man who even now, can sit next to her and just hold her hand.

"I want you happy, Robin. And to find love."

"True love?" His blue eyes twinkle and she scoffs.

"True love is overrated at best." They both smile as he squeezes her hand. "A special love. That's what I want for you. You deserve a special, unique, real love that is all your own, Robin."

"Hmm .. no prophetic kind? Or 'the man with the Lion tattoo' kind? I always secretly hated that label, you know." He says, while his eyes tease hers and she kisses his cheek. It's a gesture that is sweet and just so them. How they always have been with each other even in the worst of times. They have a camaraderie that will never break. Even now.

Sitting next to each other, they both know this, can acknowledge it. They've been through too much to not feel it as he slips his ring off and places it inside the gentle swell of her hand.

~sqsqsqsq~

Regina goes to Emma's that night and walks into an empty house. All of the furniture is still present and accounted for but the house is bare of Emma. Vacant of her presence, her magic, her essence, her spirit. The house is cold and damp. Bitter to the touch as Regina runs a fingertip along Emma's bedspread. She glances around the room and memories cloud her vision before the tears do. Memories of watching Emma fall asleep before she had slinked away in the middle of the night. She lays down eventually. Hugging Emma's pillow to her chest, the irony is not lost on her, that the first full night she is free to spend in Emma's bed, she is alone. And Emma is gone. Emma Swan has left her.

~sqsqsqsq~

"Where is she?" Regina has Lily trapped inside a booth as she leans her arms firmly down onto the table; pinning the younger woman with her sharpest glare. "I know you know. So, out with it."

Lily's eyes sparkle with defiance and Regina just wants to slap that look right off her face. Straight into next week. "I actually don't know. And I'm assuming you coming over here and harassing me is the very reason, Emma didn't tell me. But I will say this, as much as I'm going to miss Emma .. she did right by herself, leaving this town. Leaving you. Now, if you would be so kind and get out of my face, Regina."

She narrows her eyes at Lily but takes a quick step back before she lands herself in jail for murder. Henry deserves better than that, she can't help but think as she gets her emotions and wits about her. She snaps her black coat tight around herself and leaves the diner with her head held high, ignoring the stares that watch her go.

~sqsqsqsq~

Regina tried everyone inside Emma's inner circle. The Charming's, Lily, Ruby, and even Henry. And no one knows. Or no one is willing to say. And can she blame them? Not really. She never should have gotten engaged to Robin, let alone married him. She never should have treated Emma like what they had together could be replaced. Or just snuffed out. She hears Henry come home and she has to try just once more. It's been a month since Emma left and Regina feels like she might just lose her mind.

"Hey Mom." He makes a bee line for the fridge but stops when his eyes catch his mothers. Because she's making her Emma face, a face she has been making a lot. And he feels his heart twist up inside of his chest like a pretzel. "I really don't know where she is, Mom. She knew I would crack and tell you and I would have. And I'm sorry. If I knew how to reach her, I would tell her about you and Robin and - "

"No, Henry. That's .. it's not your responsibility to do that. I'm worried and I just .. want her back home but telling her about Robin is something I have to do."

He nods and gives her a hug. She squeezes him a little too tight, he can't help but think and he feels his heart twist up again. Emma had told him she would reach out, she just needed some time and he's really hoping that time hurries itself up, for both his mothers sake's. 

~sqsqsqsq~

Three months to the day Emma left and Regina is standing outside the town line. A map sprawled out on the ground in front of her as she finally resorts to magic for finding Emma. She dips a needle into a vial and watches as a tiny drop of Henry's blood drips onto the paper. Her eyes light up as it begins to travel along the crevices and then it completely vanishes. Disappearing without a trace.

"Damn it, Swan." Regina tears up the map, letting the paper sprinkle free from her hand as she crosses back over the town line. A fresh batch of tears begin to fall as she makes her way back into town. She spends the rest of the day in bed. Her head under the covers and her drapes drawn tight over her bedroom windows. When she opens her eyes, she has come to two conclusions. One, she is selling this house. The mansion. It's not a part of her life anymore. And two, she is moving into Emma's place. Emma's home.

Because really, that was her true home. Where they had spent a lot of time over the last two years. And if she can't physically be with Emma, living in that house is the next best thing. Some would say, Regina might have lost her mind just a little bit. But to her, well, if she had no way of reaching out to Emma, taking care of her house and making it a home again for herself and Henry, it just felt like the right thing to do. And if anything, it gave her a distraction. Something to fill up her days with. Packing up her mansion, selling things off. Moving. Taking care of a new home with Henry. Tending to a new garden and watching that bloom to life. Yes, Emma's house gave her a purpose. A reason to get out of bed besides raising Henry.

~sqsqsqsq~

Six months after Emma left and she finally reaches out to Henry. A text dings on his phone and he quickly snatches it up, beaming as he reads his ma's message. He immediately just calls her. Wanting to hear her voice as his fingers tap the little phone icon and she picks up on the first ring. He kind of wants to cry as he feels his eyes well up when he hears the oh so familiar, "Hey, kid .. " echo into his ear.

They talk for two hours and when he hangs up he realizes Emma had somehow been able to steer the conversation away from all things concerning his mom. He somehow didn't tell her about moving out of the mansion or the fact that they are now living in her house. He feels guilty for this. That he didn't have the foresight to divulge any of this to her. To maybe help bridge the gap that is now between his two parents. A gap that is starting to feel more and more like the size of the grand canyon as each day passes. He feels like all of this is just a bit ridiculous, it's like he has to sidestep between his two newly divorced parents or something and they were never even married for pete's sake. He chucks the phone back down onto his bed and continues to grumble to himself as he makes his way downstairs.

He finds his other mom outside pulling at some weeds as he approaches her. "I talked to Ma. Just now."

Regina immediately stops what she is doing as her heart thunders inside her chest. It makes her ears ring as she tries to take a breath. Air in, then out. Breathe, Regina. Just breathe. She slowly turns around and Henry notices the Emma face again. Worry lines crease around her mouth and her eyes shimmer just a little. He sighs and realizes, he hasn't seen the Emma face in almost two weeks. Which is kind of a record. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything but then, how could he not?

"Oh." Regina is just sitting in the grass looking up at her son and for the first time in her life, she is speechless. It feels like a million emotions are running through her at once and she has no idea how to process any of them.

He bends down and begins to pull some of the weeds and Regina mirrors her sons actions. Finding something refreshing in having something to tug up on, to put her strength into at the moment. It's like Henry knows this and she finds herself staring at her son as he gives her a sheepish smile that is pure Emma.

"How .. how is she?" What Regina really wants to ask is where is she but she refrains herself as she pulls up on another stubborn weed.

"She's .. okay. I mean, I guess. She sounds good. She sounds .. "

"Happy?" Regina voices that one word so quietly that Henry almost doesn't even hear it as his eyes catch his mom's.

Did Emma sound happy? He doesn't know and if he says yes will that answer hurt his mom or help her? He doesn't know that either. Regina sees the struggle Henry is having internally, it is written all over his face and she quickly shakes her head, trying to get herself in order at least in front of her son.

"It's okay, Henry .. what does happy even sound like anyway?" Regina laughs as she tugs off her gardening gloves. It's a forced laugh, which Henry picks up on but Regina doesn't give him time to respond or go into further detail about his conversation with Emma. She announces she is going to wash up and then start on dinner as she gives his hair a quick ruffle and then she is walking away and Henry feels that familiar squeeze sadden his heart as he watches her go.

~sqsqsqsq~

Henry and Emma talk on the phone twice a week for about a month and then they begin to skype. Once a week, always on Sundays. Eight in the evening and always at Granny's Diner. That's the set up. Emma still doesn't know her house in Storybrooke is now his home. She also doesn't know about his mom leaving Robin. The annulment. And why doesn't she know? Partly, because she hasn't asked about his mom. But mainly, because his mom told him not to say anything. They had gotten into an argument about that one. A big one. Where they avoided each other for almost five days because of it and ate dinner together in silence. For that brief time, it felt like the old cursed days all over again. Until, his mom had pulled him into a hug and confided to him with why she feels Emma shouldn't know. Because she had hurt Emma. She was the reason Emma left town to begin with and she thinks it's best Emma has her space. The least she can do is give her that. Time and space.

Henry still doesn't agree with it. Or understand it. Time and space isn't the answer. He thinks his two moms should talk and Emma should know .. she has a right to know everything that has happened since she left. But the tears shining in his mother's eyes made his heart twist up again and he conceded. He smiled and hugged her and waved his white flag.

~sqsqsqsq~

So, it happens by accident. Or maybe it wasn't an accident. Maybe Henry's subconscious had something to do with it. Or maybe it was just time. Just time for this to happen, Henry thinks as he replays the days events in his mind before sleep weighs heavily on his eyelids.

The day had started like any other Sunday. Him and his mom had breakfast together and then he went out with some of his friends. It was just a typical weekend as he came home and went about the rest of the day. Until it wasn't anymore. Because he messed up. He sat down on the living room couch and opened up his laptop. He pulled up his Skype contact list and then his phone beeped just as he was clicking to connect with someone. He glanced at his phone for a second. One second and that's all it took. For something to happen. Everyone experiences that something moment. That moment that is the catalyst for having your life change.

And this was it. For Henry. For Regina. And most of all, for Emma.

"Hey kid, you're early today." Emma chuckles and Henry's eyes snap to the laptop screen. His phone completely forgotten. His face turns pale, all color drained as his eyes quickly dart back and forth and then he tries to focus again.

"Everything alright, Henry?" There is a slight hesitation, a lilt in her voice and Henry can't help but notice, that the concern isn't just for him. She's worried something might be wrong with his other mom and it's that one small thing that has Henry feeling hopeful. For what, he doesn't quite know. All he does know is he misses Emma and he really wants her to come back home. Forget time and space. Screw that.

"Yeah, everything is fine .. I just - "

"You're skyping from my .. where I used to live? Or did you just pilfer my couch?" Emma chuckles softly but there's still an edge to her voice. She's still worried and Henry can not only hear it in her voice but he can also see it in her eyes as well.

"Ma, I - "

"Henry, have you seen my - "

And here's the moment. Sixty seconds in which the air gets sucked right out of the room. Henry shifts a little to turn to his other mom and Regina and Emma are staring at each other through a laptop screen. It's been almost eight months and as Henry quickly glances back and forth between the two women he realizes Emma has a Regina face just like his mom has an Emma face. It makes him hold his breath and he wishes he could sink into a worm hole right about now. Just let the universe scoop him right up because he doesn't know what is about to happen. All he can do is close his eyes and just wait for it.

Emma to start yelling or Regina to start stammering but there's just silence. The kind of quiet where you could hear a butterfly flap it's wings as he opens one eye and takes a peek. They're still just staring at each other and then his mom clears her throat and draws her gaze to him instead. He definitely liked it better when she was looking at Emma because she gives him a glare to end all death glares before muttering, "I'm sorry for interrupting .. " She waves her hand in the air indicating the space between himself and the laptop and he winces at the abruptness of it all. And then she is gone. Out of the room and he takes a breath because he had been holding it again. He sighs and his eyes turn to face Emma but she isn't there. The connection is ended.

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma signs off and slowly closes her laptop. She doesn't really understand what the hell just happened. A million emotions are coursing through her body. All pricking her like tiny needles and she just .. begins to cry. It's all too much. She wasn't ready to see Regina on any level. Most of all, inside her home with their kid and .. there was no ring. Emma shoots herself up, straight off the couch and begins to pace her small living quarters. A quaint little one bedroom apartment she had made a home for herself in. A small town nestled inside the mountains of Vermont. Quiet and peaceful. Was she happy here? Would she truly be happy anywhere that didn't have Henry and Regina there? No, not really. But she was managing. The last eight months she had been managing. That's the best word to describe her life. And now?

She is hyperventilating because .. there was no ring. Regina had raised her hand and it was brief but it was there and in Emma's line of sight and where was her ring? And they were in her old living room, right? Was she mistaken? Why would Regina put the couch inside the mansion? That makes no sense. Emma shakes her head and the thoughts still continue to swirl inside her brain like an F5 twister. Powerful and wiping away all logic from sight.

~sqsqsqsq~

Henry and her go out for dinner because she needs a milkshake and a greasy cheeseburger tonight. He watches her eat but doesn't say anything for awhile. She knows he's waiting for her to speak but her throat is still dry. Still not really working right since she walked out of that living room a few hours ago. Seeing Emma had shaken her. Jarred her. The ache is back and her heart is being squeezed again. She finally wipes her mouth and stares at her son.

"Why would you do that Henry? It - "

"I didn't!" A few people turn around from the counter to look at him and he lowers his voice, leaning in toward his mom a little in the process. "I didn't mean to call Emma. I swear. I looked down at my phone and Violet was texting me and I must have clicked on Ma's link instead of Pete's. I meant to call him. But, you should have told her anyway .. and you're really just upset here because you know I was right about that. You never listen to me and you .. you just keep making bad choices .. bad decisions when it comes to Emma. You both need to stop messing it all up and just fix it." His eyes bare into her own and Regina can only stare at her son. He's almost seventeen and when did that happen, she can't help but ask herself as she feels herself slowly nodding her head.

"You're right, Henry. I .. just .. I honestly don't know how to fix it. Or if it can even be fixed." Her voice breaks a little in the end and Henry reaches out to squeeze her hand.

"Just promise me, that if or when the time comes .. you will at least try to."

She gives him a watery smile and squeezes his hand back.

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma drives. She finds herself driving right back to the place she never thought she would see again. A town line she would never cross again.

Welcome to Storybrooke.

But here she is. Her and the trusty yellow bug as her thoughts continue to swirl up; that tornado still touching down inside her brain. She drives by 108 Mifflin Street and there is a car she doesn't recognize parked in the drive; she shakes her head as she continues on. She pulls up alongside her old house and the familiar Benz she has been looking for is here. In her driveway. The house is dark and the white paint appears to be glowing under the full moons light. It's almost one a.m. She has been driving for almost eight hours and she hears her knees crack as she closes the car door. Now that she's here, the tornado that had been whirling around inside of her has finally calmed. Everything is quiet as she stands under the midnight blue sky. And she has absolutely no idea what to do now. Part of her feels like getting right back into the bug and making a beeline straight to Vermont again. The part of her that wants answers wins out though as she feels herself being pushed forward by some invisible nudge against her back.

She still has her key which she uses to let herself through the front door. What she sees baffles her because remnants of Regina and Henry's belongings from the mansion continue to stare back at her as she walks through different areas of the house. The living room, the kitchen, every nook and cranny is a reflection of what her life would have looked like if the three of them had forged a home together. There is no sign of Robin and confusion sweeps through her as she begins to take the stairs. She peeks into what she assumes is Henry's bedroom and she finds her son buried under the blankets; warding off an early fall chill that clings to the air as he lightly snores. She glances around the room and yes, he really does live here. All of his belongings glare back at her. She shakes her head before reaching out and turning the heat up a little bit for him while she quietly clicks his bedroom door shut.

She turns around and Regina is there. She feels her heart and lungs still because Regina is standing right in front of her and she is wearing one of her flannel shirts. A piece of clothing she must have left behind and Regina is wearing it. Donning her shirt to sleep in and that knowledge makes Emma's stomach somersault. It somersaults faster than any gymnast ever could.

"What the hell are you doing, Emma?" Regina whispers the question as she feels herself being tugged away from Henry's closed door.

She rips her arm away as her back is pushed into her old bedroom which is now Regina's and she whips around to face the woman. "What the hell are you doing, Regina? Jesus Christ!"

"Lower your voice." Regina shuts the door before she turns and takes a step forward while Emma takes a step back. A cloud of hurt washes through brown eyes but Emma doesn't care. She wants answers and that's it. She doesn't care how soft Regina looks wearing her flannel or the fact that the top two buttons have been left open. She doesn't care about the skin she can glimpse or how the hem of her flannel shirt brushes against bare legs. She doesn't care that Regina's hair is cut short now. And she looks just as stunning as the first night she had met her. No, Emma Swan doesn't care about any of that at all.

Regina watches her glance around the room, taking it all in and she feels herself blushing. Because this is not how she had envisioned Emma finding out. She didn't know how that was going to go exactly but one thing was for certain, that this way was not it. She hadn't thought Emma would be standing inside her bedroom in the dead of night. No, Regina would never have pictured it going down this way in a million years.

"Emma, I - "

"You're seriously fucked up in the head, do you know that? I mean .. this is .. nuts even for you, Regina. It's loony bin material."

"You drove here to insult me? Well, by all means, have at it, Swan. Go ahead and just get it all off your chest! It's about time, don't you think? Glad to see you found some form of courage to run down that spine of yours instead of just bolting out the door like you normally would." Regina inches forward just a little but this time Emma doesn't step back.

"Where the hell is Robin?" Emma grabs her hand as if looking isn't enough; she has to actually touch Regina to believe it as she runs a fingertip across the bare skin.

"I .. he .. it's over."

Emma scrunches up her face, confusion evident as she drops Regina's hand. "I don't .. I mean, why?"

Regina's eyes widen because how can Emma not know why? She shakes her head before taking another step forward. They are inches apart now as she whispers, "Because of you." The kiss is unexpected. Emma doesn't anticipate it as Regina's lips brush against her left cheek. It is probably the sweetest kiss Regina has ever given her and then she is hugging her. Holding her so tight and all Emma can do is hug her back; just as tight as both women begin to cry.

Regina cries into her neck and Emma feels her heart melting. Her instinct is to make Regina feel better. It's always just to make her feel okay. To just be okay. So when Regina hears a quiet mumble of, "Please don't cry .. " get whispered by her ear it just makes her cry harder. Because she doesn't deserve Emma's grace. Her warmth. Her dignity. Most especially, her love.

She pulls herself away, taking a few steps back from Emma as she quickly wipes the tears from underneath her eyes. She doesn't know what to say or how to even say it. She glances at the bed, at the rumpled sheets and blankets and she really just wants to feel Emma wrapped up against her. To show Emma how she feels because she can do that. Showing is easier for her than talking. And Emma is the same way. They both are. They show instead of tell each other. That's how it's been, for six years. That's just how it is with them.

Emma helping her and Graham that very first day to find Henry. That was her way of saying, Thank you for taking care of my kid. For giving him a home. When Regina absorbed the death curse at the well, to hopefully salvage Emma's way of getting back home. It was her way of saying, I'm sorry and thank you for saving me from the wraith. All in one swift action. They've had many moments like this. And Emma becoming the dark one for her. That was a major one. That was the loudest unspoken, I love you, that was ever whispered across any land. Even with Robin standing by her side, Regina couldn't ignore the Savior and just what exactly she was showing her.

Everything changed after that. Their whole dynamic changed from the time spent in Camelot to when they had returned to Storybrooke. Casual sex wasn't their theme any longer. It turned toward something more, something that neither woman spoke of out loud. Not to each other and that was the main problem. Regina should have ended things with Robin and she didn't. Emma should have told her to end things with him and she didn't. They both made things more complicated than it had to be. But love does that to people, doesn't it?

It makes them scared and vulnerable and even the most strong minded individuals can become timid when overwhelming feelings are stoked. When the flames get too high, too fast ... finding a quick way to extinguish them is the first impulse. It's human nature and Regina Mills and Emma Swan are about as human as they come.

"When did you .. how long have you been living here?" Emma wipes at her own face and tries not to look at Regina but fails miserably.

Regina clears her throat and stares back. "A few months after you .. left." She clasps her hands in front of her and raises her chin, just a little. And Emma finds herself smiling at the old familiar mayoral bravado. Regina knows the next question Emma is going to ask and she is trying to brace herself for it. Trying to still her thundering heartbeat as she hears the obvious question.

"And why did you move in here? I just .. I mean you loved your home, the garden .. it was a big part of you. Your apple tree." Emma knows what the gesture means, what Regina was trying to show by doing what she did but Regina knows she needs to hear it. The words. Those pesky, soul baring words need to be spoken out loud. Finally.

"Moving in here was .. a way to hold onto you, I suppose. I tried to find you by using magic and I couldn't and that meant you .. you really didn't want to see me ever again and I don't know, it hurt, Emma. It left me devastated. More devastated then when I came here that first night and found you were gone. That this house was empty and cold and I was truly alone. I hadn't felt alone since you drove into this town six years ago and it was .. the loneliness was stifling at times. And we spent a lot of time here .. together .. especially after Camelot and I guess this house was the only place I had left of you. And living in it, I just didn't feel so alone anymore."

Regina takes a breath and Emma is staring at her with eyes so bright and full of something. Not full blown love but close to it. Close to how she used to look at her and Regina feels hope flutter inside her heart as she glances back.

"You could have just said that you simply loved me more than your apple tree, Regina." Emma's eyes are teasing and light and Regina just has to roll her own eyes back at the insufferable blonde. Because really, Emma will always just be this way. Always her, oh so charming and endearing, Swan. Her face is being cupped now between Emma's palms and then she is being kissed gently and Emma's lips feel like waves crashing against her soul. Emma's fingertips brush along her chin and she is shivering with love for this woman.

"You're cold .. " It isn't a question as Emma mistakes the reasoning for her goosebumps and she is slowly shaking her head no. Because she isn't cold. Not anymore. Emma warms her up. She is like the sun, always lighting the path and helping Regina find her way out of the darkness.

"I love you, Emma Swan. And I'm sorry for .. I am sorry for everything." She whispers the last part and Emma holds her close; wrapping those strong arms around the middle of her back and she never wants to lose this feeling ever again. This feeling of belonging. The presence of being home inside Emma's embrace.

"You didn't hold a knife to my throat, Regina. I was a willing participant for all of it until .. that ring was put on your finger." Those words get whispered against her ear and she closes her eyes, registering the hurt that laces Emma's voice and she grips her tighter. She knows they are a long way from being completely happy. That they have work to do, bridges to mend between them but Emma holding her is a start. An opening. Emma being here is their beginning and finally, she can't help but think, their story has a spot inside the hands of time.

Two years later -

"Don't you dare .. Emma Swan."

Emma puts down the huge chunk of cake and licks her fingers before opting for a much smaller piece; bringing it gently to Regina's mouth before saying, "It's Emma Swan Mills now, my darling wife." Regina pulls her in for a kiss and everyone watching cheers and laughs. Giggles and chuckles. Just an array of claps and happiness float around them as they pull apart and both women's eyes sparkle with love.

"And I trust you will not forget it." Emma whispers the sentence into her ear and Regina blushes as she swats Emma playfully. Remembering all too well how she had voiced those words to her all those years ago. The catalyst to when and how it had all began.

~sqsqsqsq~

They make love underneath a blackened sky that night. Just the two of them moving together as an hypnotic summer breeze whistles through the trees around them. Afterwards, they lay back, catching their breath as they look up and all the stars seem to be winking back at them. And they laugh as Regina buries her face into the crook of Emma's neck. Both women can't help but feel the universe just might be smiling down on them as they both follow the path of a falling star.

~sqsqsqsq~

Time is a funny thing, really. Everything occurs inside of it. It's the one constant everyone has in this world. In any world. And Regina and Emma know this better than most. How there is truly, a time for everything. And most importantly, a time .. a precious season for the truest of loves.

~sqsqsqsq~

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friend, Pidah ~ Sayang Awak ~


End file.
